Hot
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: Original. Yaoi. Lemon. Catboy sex.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **This story includes intense sexuality. SHAZZAM! Yeah ... so, y'know, dun read if yer under eighteen er whatever. Because we all go by the rules, definitely. rolls eyes So ... warnings ... catboy, boys kissing, cheese, angst,YAOI. **Y A O I.** I've had people tell me they didn't know my story was yaoi and flame me about it, but I put a warning in every story, it's your own fault if you don't read it. Therefore:

**T H I S I S Y A O I**

The blonde's feet moved to the farmiliar rhythm of the song he was playing. He was trying to beat the high score already set on the song. He had played it so often, and was so good at the game, it was common ground. So common, in fact, that he could let his eyes wander around the room, and still keep up his perfect arrow combo.

The first thing he noticed with his glance around the room was the computer, to the right of the tv, which was on. The screensaver had activated. It was a slideshow o photographs of various different people, mostly the blonde himself, and his adorable cat-boy boyfriend.

The next thing he noticed was this aforementioned boyfriend crouched down low to the ground on his hands and knees. His head was stooped, pressed right against the carpet, and he had one arm under his bed. He was obviously fishing around under the bed for something. His spine was arched low to the ground, so that his chest was also pressed almost against the carpet, and his ass was stuck up.

"Zendai?" Johnic asked curiously. Sendai's head would have popped up, had he given himself enough clearance from the bed. He instead hit his head on the metal frame as he was coming up. With a whimper of pain, Sendai laid on the floor, and clutched the back of his head.

Johnic, having finished the song he was playing, wandered over and sat down on the edge of his kitten's bed. Sendai looked up at him, pouting, still clutching his aching cranium.

"Ouch ..." Johnic muttered. "Kattunge, vat vere you doing under zhere?" He watched as his boyfriend crawled over closer to the bed, and kneeled in front of Johnic, laying his head gently on the blonde's knees. The Swedish boy responded by playing with Sendai's ears affectionately.

"I was looking for my dad's camera." The cat-boy replied. "He asked me to find it for him, and I thought it might've somehow wound up under my bed."

Johnic just smiled, and shook his head. He leaned down, and lifted his boyfriend up onto the bed with him. Sendai leaned his head on the blonde's chest, and fell silent.

"Are you okay?" Johnic asked. Sendai shook his head, and buried his face in the Swede's chest. "Zhen what's wrong? You zeem ... off."

"I haven't seen you for a week or so ..." He murmured, leaning up and kissing Johnic's neck gently. "I missed you ..."

He shivered a bit at the feel of his kitten love's soft lips pressing against the sensitive skin of his neck. Wrapping his arm around Sendai's torso, Johnic just tipped his head to the side to give his boyfriend more room to tease.

"But I zaw you a couple dayz ago ... it hazn't been a veek zince I lazt zaw you." Johnic muttered, allowing a soft moan to slip from his lips.

"My parents were here, though ..." Sendai purred between kisses. "We haven't been alone together for like a week ... we haven't really been able to do anything except kiss ..."

"And ve couldn't even kizz vith tonguez, becauze at my place my 'rents are alvays vatching us, and you don't like making out in front of your parentz."

Nipping a bit, Sendai nodded. "It's because they make fun of me, and then my dad worries about me. You should've seen the look on his face when I wore an open-necked sweater and he saw all the hickies on my neck ..."

"My father azked me if a girl gave me zeh bitez on my neck, and I zaid no, and he called me a fag ..." Johnic growled. "But I don't regret telling him zeh truth. He haz to get over it."

Sendai nodded his compliance, and returned to licking the sensitive spots on Johnic's throat raw.

"Has anyone at zchool bugged you about zeh markz on your neck?" Johnic asked softly.

"Girls asked me when I got a girlfriend, and asked me who she was." Sendai replied, sitting back to look Johnic in the eye. "I said it was a boy, and they just giggled at me and asked me who it was. I didn't know how to answer because I didn't know your surname to identify you ..."

Johnic's face took on a blank look. "You don't know my zurname?"

Sendai pouted, and shook his head. "No ... what is it? I'll bet it's some super-sexy Swedish name with like seven accents and twelve syllables ..."

"My surname is Rïokkonïn ..."

"Really?" Sendai asked with a confused expression. "Johnic Rïokkonïn ..."

Johnic rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh ... anyways, I told these people that it was that new guy, the sexy blonde Swedish one ... and they were like 'Johnic?' and I said yes. And they started squealing and fangirling over you. Ranting on about how hot and buff you are, and how sexy your accent is, and how you have a nice butt ..."

"Vell, no one can really deny zhat I do ..."

"I'm not. You have a very nice butt ..." Sendai murmured, his face highlighted with pink. "But I was like 'MINE!' because you are. You're _imy/i_ boyfriend. Part of me was proud to know that there are people jealous of me for having you, but at the same time, I wanted you as mine and mine only ..."

"Zomething zimilar happened to me a few days ago, but a bit more extreme, I guezz ... zhese girlz started yelling at me because zhey zhink zhat if I hadn't move here, you'd be ztraight and zhey'd have more of a chance vith you ..."

Sendai rolled his curelean eyes skywards. "They wish. You aren't my first boyfriend."

Johnic frowned. "You dated other guys bevore me, kattunge?"

"Yeah, but it was nothing serious. There were three. With the first, Chris, we kept it quiet and didn't really see eachother much at school because we were both sort of afraid of being discriminated against for being gay. Then the second one, Jarret, was always flirting with other people, and turned out to be cheating on me. And my third one, Tobey, the last one I had before you, was older and out of school, so nobody really knew him ..."

"He dropped out, or he graduated?" Johnic asked.

"Graduated." Sendai smiled a bit at the memory. "He was nineteen, and he was absolutely gorgeous. But he tried to push me into having sex once while he was over and we were alone in my room. My dad heard me telling him that I didn't want to all the way upstairs, and kicked him out of the house, refusing to let him see me again. I called him later without my dad knowing, and broke up with him and never saw him again."

"I zure hope your dad never does zhat to me ... I zwear I'm terrified of him already."

"He wouldn't do that to you ... I've already been through it with both of them that the other three were nothing serious, but I'm really into you." He smiled a bit. "I told them you'd never hurt me or force me into anything."

"My parents ... didn't know zhat I'd been having zex and zkipping zchool and everyzhing until my zizter caught me mezzing around with her boyfriend and told my parentz ..."

"So they moved you here so you wouldn't get in as much trouble?"

Johnic nodded. "My dad zhought I'd suddenly become ztraight if we moved here ... he zaid zhere vere lezz pretty boyz here zhan zere vere back home ..." He leaned his head over and kissed his younger boyfriend's jaw softly, murmuring to him words of heartfelt sincerity. "Too bad for him, I managed to find zeh mozt beautiful boy here on my firzt try ..."

Sendai giggled, his cheeks stained pink. "You're so cheesie, Johnic ..." he nuzzled closer to the blonde Swede, tugging down the collar of his shirt to expose more of his throat.

"You're zo cute when you're only half-arouzed ... ezpecially when you're trying to get me to do naughty zhingz to you ..." Johnic mused, gasping softly when his kitten added in his sharpish teeth so that his kisses weren't so much kisses, but harsh half-nips.

Sendai reached his hands up and tangled his fingers in Johnic's blonde hair, twirling it around his long fingers like a thousand strands of glistening golden silk fibres. He used that grip to pull his Swedish boyfriend's head down to his level.

"Stop teasing me and let's make out already." He purred, his warm breath ghosting over Johnic's sensitized lips for an instant, before they were covered by another hot, needy mouth.

Johnic responded just as he was expected to, and returned the kiss with added vigour, answering Sendai's silent request with a tongue exploring his mouth.

"Mm ..." Johnic broke the kiss briefly. "Zhendai, a-" He was then interrupted with an 'mph!' sound as Sendai pulled him back down into another kiss and this time took control and used Johnic's open mouth to his advantage.

Reluctantly, Johnic weakened and got lost in the kiss for a moment. However, when he felt Sendai's right hand wander down to rub him through his jeans, he pushed his kitten away by the shoulders.

"Kattunge ... are ve actually going to have zex zhis time?"

Sendai frowned. "If you'd stop interrupting, we could ..." He smirked, slipping his hand up the Swede's body to lay temptingly in the center of Johnic's chest. He held it there a moment, before applying pressure to his palm and abruptly shoving him down on his back, crawling on top of him.

Johnic sharp yelp was muffled when Sendai's mouth came down on his, and a warm, slippery tongue began rubbing against his own. Once again, he attempted to sit up, but sendai merely pushed him back down, biting on his lower lip in a silent, not-so-subtle request that told him to shut up, lay down, and respond accordingly.

However, after a few minutes of kissing the Swede with a limited reaction, Sendai broke the kiss with a huff. "What's wrong with you? Any other time, you'd be the one jamming your tongue down my throat and pinning me down ... but it was like I was kissing a statue! You didn't even tongue me back at all!" Sendai was straddling his hips now, pouting down at Johnic adorably. Johnic's mind was flooded with images of his kitten riding him, and the shock went straight to his groin. He hoped Sendai couldn't feel his semi-hard cock through his pants, or his body would completely betray his words.

"I'm just ... zhinking about zhings ... not in zeh mood ..."

Sendai snorted. "You? Not in the mood?" He teased, shifting a bit to rub his denim-covered rear against the Swede's crotch. Johnic's lip trembled slightly at the stimulation, and his breath hitched in his throat. "You're even getting hard now. I can feel it against my ass ..." He shifted teasingly again. "And the determined look on your face says you're trying hard not to show that you're aroused ... but why? Usually, you're not shy about letting me know that you're hard ... like that time when you were drinking milk and you pinned my front against the fridge and whispered to me that watching me drink milk was turning you on ... then my dad came in because he heard the milk bottle break when I dropped it ..." He blushed a bit at the memory, before turning his attention back to the blonde trapped underneath him. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm juzt not in zeh mood, kattunge ..." He sighed slightly, then cursed softly under his breath as Sendai cocked an eyebrow, and gave him a look that clearly said 'oh, really?', as he ground their hips together again.

"Liar. There's more to it than that. Tell me why you're not raping me into the matress."

"I just got back from a trip-"

"Yet another trip to Sweden you didn't even tell me about." Sendai growled under his breath.

"-and my parentz have been nagging me about my gradez at zchool ... I can't read english very vhell, zo my average is going down zteadily becauze I don't underztand vhat I read in zeh textbook."

"You're still lying. You always have me to help you do your homework. You come over to my house most days after school anyways. And I already know that the school has a program for you and other foreign students who can't read english very well. Teachers aren't allowed to assign you textbook homework." Sendai pouted a bit. "So stop lying to me ... why are you avoiding having sex with me? Did your parents say something about me that made you think differently about dating me?"

Johnic shook his head without a moment's thought. "Even if zhey did, I vouldn't lizten to zhem. My fazher iz afraid of vhat having a gay zon could do to hiz reputation, and he zhinks zhat if any of hiz colleaguez found out zhat I don't like girlz, zhat hiz job vould zuffer. He'z had hiz bozz over for dinner before, and he made me put my hair up zo I vould look 'lezz like a gay girly man and more like a rezpectable zon.' And my mum doezn't care who I'm vith, az long as zhey're polite and zhe haz lotz of cute little blonde grandbabies."

"Then why are you hesitating so much?" Sendai paused a moment, then murmured. "Is it because you don't think I'm sexy anymore?"

Johnic sat up abruptly, and stared at Sendai with an expression that blantantly asked 'are you completely insane?' "Vhy vouldn't I think you're zexy? I've been in love vith you zince I first zpotted you, looking zo high and mighty and proud of yourzelf. At zeh time, I juzt wanted to zhow off and beat you at danzing ztage because you zeemed zo zure of yourzelf ... but after we played that one time, I zort of became obzezzed vith you ... and I guess zhat zcared me. Back vhen I lived in Sveden, it vas alvays the ozher perzon who came onto me. But you vere juzt zo adorable, and I vound up following you around vithout even knowing it ... me avoiding having zex vith you becauze I don't zhink you're zexy anymore? I highly doubt it. Everyone I dated before you was so average and boring ... zhen I met you, zhis tiny kattunge who zhought he vas better than me at danzing stage. To lose insterest in him zo quickly ..?" He smiled a bit, reaching up and placing a hand on either of Sendai's hips.

Sendai blushed deeply. "Then why are you avoiding this? If you think I'm so gorgeous, why are you doing this?"

Johnic had fallen silent, and was working on forming a response in his head, when the door creaked open just enough for Neko to poke his head into the room. His face went red with the realization that he had walked in on his son in a position that indicated he and his boyfriend likely required privacy.

"Supper's ready ..." Neko stated hesitantly, finally breaking the silence. "Are you coming up, Sendai? Johnic can have supper with us, if you want ..."

Sendai growled a bit, and crawled off of Johnic. He pushed past Neko in the doorway, and began to stomp up the stairs.

"Uhm ... Sendai?" Neko called up the stairs. the stomping paused a moment. "Do you want Johnic to eat with us?"

"No." Sendai growled. "Tell him to go home. I don't want to talk to him right now." That said, the stomping continued all the way upstairs until they faded, and the sound of running water could be heard. Sendai had obviously locked himself in the bathroom to take a shower.  
Neko frowned, and turned to face Johnic. "... I don't care what's going on with you two. But I don't like seeing Sendai this way, so I want you to resolve it yourselves. But now isn't the time. He's worked up, and he needs some alone time to blow off steam and cool down. I'll give him this same speech, and he'll call you whenever he thinks he's ready to solve this problem. For now, just leave."

Neko then turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Johnic with a feeling in his stomach as if he'd swallowed a large bucket of worms.

Rawr. Chapter one is complete x3 Don't start correcting me on the spelling in this story, either. Johnic is Swedish, and has a very thick accent. SO DON'T QUESTION HIM, HOEBIZKIT. yeah. anyways. written for my best friend Shawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: ** this story contains **YAOI**. Don't like, don't read. Fingering, oral, boys kissing, angst, catboy sex.

The next morning was Saturday, and the moment Sendai woke, he heaved an enormous sigh. He missed the warmth of his boyfriend laying next to him. The comfortable heat that seemed to engulf him when he woke up with a cheek nuzzled against Johnic's chest.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sendai reached over and felt around on the edge of the table beside his bed for his cell. He selected the first number on the speed-dial list, and held the phone to his ear.

The phone rang twice, before the sleep-roughened voice of Johnic muttered "Goddag?"

"... I'm sorry." Sendau murmured after a moment of silence. "I was just really frustrated yesterday, and I didn't know what to do or how to react ... do you forgive me for being a prissy asshole?"

"I do ... but I vas vorse. Do you forgive me for not letting you have your vay vith me?"

Sendai smiled a bit. "I sure do. Wanna come over now so I can finally jump you and sex you up?"

"I'd totally zex you firzt."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on. I'm totally coming over. Be zhere in ten or fifteen minutez."

With a satisfied smirk, Sendai flipped his phone shut and set it on the table beside his bed, waiting for his boyfriend to come prowling into his room.

In the span of twenty minutes, Johnic had Sendai seated on the edge of his bed with his pants yanked down to his ankles. Johnic himself was on his knees beside the bed, practically devouring Sendai's cock.

The heavy, tense, hot atmosphere was penetrated, very suddenly, by the shrill ring of Sendai's cell. In reality, it wasn't that loud, but it seemed like it was practically screeching at them to pick up. Johnic had paused a moment, and pulled his mouth off his kitten's arousal, gazing up at him. After a moment, Sendai sighed, knowing he could ignore the ringing no longer.

"Hello?" He asked, somewhat wearily.

"Hey! Sendai!" Greeted Tucker's annoyingly enthusiastic voice. "You busy this afternoon?"

"Uhm ... yeah, actually ..." Sendai began, reaching up and scratching one of his ears sluggishly. "I'm sort of busy today ..."

"Yeah, but you're never too busy for us to hang out, right?"  
"But, Tuck ... my dad wants to take me shopping with him today or whatever and I don't think I can get out of it ..."

Johnic frowned. "Your dad-" He was cut off by Sendai nervously covering his mouth with his hand. When it became obvious that Johnic wouldn't say anything more, he removed his hand and pressed his index finger vertically against Johnic's lips as a silent gesture for him to stay quiet. Thankfully, Tucker apparently hadn't heard him speak, and just continued to talk.

"Well give him the speech about how you haven't hung out with me in forever! You're always with the stupid blonde Swede of yours, and we haven't hung out in ages!"

"He's not stupid." Sendai remarked with a pout, moving his hand to play with his boyfriend's tumbled blonde locks affectionately. "You're so mean to him, and he doesn't deserve it."

"Well whatever! I'm leaving the house now, and I'm coming over till Sunday afternoon ... I"ve already got it planned with my folks, so I'll be over in like twenty minutes or so ..."

"But Tuuuuuuck ..." Sendai whimpered. "You can't come over right now ... Johnic's already here, and I know you guys don't exactly ... get along." That had to be greatest understatement of the century. Tucker andsolutely _hated_ Johnic. About two hours before Sendai and Johnic began dating, Tucker had kissed Sendai, and confessed to him that he liked him as more than a friend, and always had. Sendai had been a bit shy, but otherwise accepting of this. However, a couple hours later, that confession had been thrown aside by this new student, a gorgeous blonde Swede, who all the girls in the schools were fangirling over. Tucker didn't _care_ if the girls in the school were obsessed with him, as long as he had Sendai. But then Johnic had been the one to come onto Sendai, and Sendai had accepted as if Tucker had never confessed to him at all. Tucker never blamed Sendai for rejecting him, he instead blamed Johnic for being a stupid hot blonde foreigner, and has hated him ever since.

"Then kick him out of your house."

"But we had a fight yesterday, and we just made up ..."

"Oh God ... I called you in the middle of hot Swedish cat make-up sex?!" Tucker yelped.

"No!" Sendai blushed deeply. It really wasn't helping his case any that the aforementioned hot Swede had grown bored of waiting, and had instead made multiple attempts to push Sendai down and crawl on top. "B-but it was getting there!"

"Augh ... God. You perverts and your constant sex ... well, whatever. Be done by the time I get there, okay?"

"Tucker-"

"Okay. Cool. Bye!" There came a click, and the line began to make a beeping sound, signalling its defeat. Sendai heaved a sigh, and laid backwards, collapsing into his bed in frustration. Johnic, who had by now managed to hop on top of Sendai, and straddle his boyfriend's hips with his thighs, gazed down at the cat boy. He reached down and ran his fingers through Sendai's hair, before tugging on his ears. With an idle frown, he asked.

"He's coming over right now, izn't he?"

Sendai nodded. "He said twenty minutes, but he'll probably make it here in ten because I can tell he really wants to walk in on us ... he'd be able to tease me forever about it."

"So we can't do it?" Johnic leaned down so their lips were only inches apart. "I zhought ve vere finally going to do it zis time. I vas looking forvard to having you."

Sendai blushed, and pushed weakly at Johnic's shoulders. "C'mon, Johnic ... get off of me. I still need to get up and get dressed and washed. I haven't even stepped off my bed this morning."

"Zhen don't. Ztay here in bed vith me. Ve can ignore him knocking at zeh door. He'll zhink you're 'gone zhopping vith your dad' like you zaid you vere going to do."

"... my dad's home, and he'll probably answer it."

"Tell him you and Tucker had a fight, or zomezhing."

"He likes Tucker. He'd try and give him advice. And he knows that if Tucker and I had a fight, he'd know about it because I tell him everything, and I'd be miserable."

"Zhen just tell him zeh truth: tell him not to anzwer because I'm here, and ve just got over a fight and everyzhing ..."

Sendai sighed, and shook his head. "He'd get mad at me, and tell me I shouldn't ditch my best friend for my boyfriend."

"Zhen if Tucker's so eager to catch us going at it, vhy don't ve let him?"

"Are you kidding?!" Sendai cried. "He would tease me about it even more than he already does! He's tell everyone he knows about it, even my parents." Johnic reacted as if the words had just bounced off of him, and he began kissing at Sendai's neck, smirking and chuckling softly as he squirmed and whined.

"J-Johnic! S-stop it!"

"Vhy? You're acting zo adorable and ztubborn. It just makes me vant to ... violate you." As if Johnic was punctuating his words with actions, he slid his right hand underneath his squirming kitten, and let his hand wander down until his index and middle fingers were pressing at Sendai's entrance.

The moment he felt Johnic's fingers pressing into him, he yelped and jumped as if the Swede's fingers were wired with an electric current. "Johnic! D-don't!"

"Vhy not?" Johnic teased, giving a smirk similar to that of the Cheshire Cat. "I zhought zis vas vhat you vanted?"

"N-not now!" He whimpered, wiggling a bit to try and get free of Johnic's grip. However, he only succeeded in driving Johnic's fingers deeper inside himself by accident.

Johnic latched his mouth onto Sendai's throat, sucking on the skin and caressing it with his tongue. His fingers slipped further into Sendai, who in return continued to wiggle and shudder and tell him to stop.

"J-Johnic ... stop! He'll be here any second!"

But Johnic just persisted, beginning to scizzor his fingers inside Sendai, lapping at the hickey he'd left on the boy's neck as he squirmed, whimpered, and let out the occasional moan.

Even from Sendai's room, the sound of someone ringing the doorbell was easy to distinguish. In a slight panic, Sendai attempted to reason with Johnic again.

"I-I'll suck you off!"

Johnic paused in his action of moving his fingers in and out of his protesting kitten, and looked up. "Hm?"

"Once I get Tucker gaming, we can come up with some excuse to go upstairs to a bathroom and I'll suck your cock. I promise I will. Just ... p-pull your fingers out of me, and let me get dressed and get the door ... please?"

Johnic thought about it for a moment. This was truly a win-win situation for him. Sendai had only tried to give him oral once, and it had been the first time he'd tasted someone's cock before, so he lacked the knowledge and experience that Johnic himself had. However, Johnic had taught him a bit in the past weeks they'd been together, and Sendai would be undoubtably better than he had been then.

"It's a deal." Johnic grinned, pulling his fingers out of his boyfriend, and Sendai shivered a moment, before getting up off his bed and going to his closet. He heard the doorbell rung numerous times, and bit his lip a moment, pulling his jeans on. He gazed over at Johnic with a pleading look. "Can you please get that?"

Johnic smirked. "That depends. You're already going to suck my cock, but what else will you do for me?"

"You want sex just for answering the door?!"

"... change into something zluttier zhan zhat by zeh time I get back." Johnic grinned and got up, hugging Sendai around the waist quickly as he passed by. He earned a smack in the side of the head when he ground against sendai's thigh lightly. With a commanding order of: "Just go already, you pervert!", Johnic proceeded upstairs to answer the door.

Tucker looked very surprised to see that it was the blonde Swede who answered the door and let him into the house. His grin fell instantly.

"Hm. So I see Sendai didn't take my advice to just kick you out of his house?"

"Apparently not. He alzo didn't like my suggeztion having zex in his bed and pretending nobody vas home to avoid you. He doezn't zeem to take orders so vell."

"Maybe you should chain him up and whip some discipline into him, you perverted foreigner." He growled, pushing past Johnic to get inside, slipping his shoes off and heading down the stairs to Sendai's room.

Johnic followed, and once he remembered what he'd said before he left, he thought it wise to grab Tucker by the hood of his sweater and yank him backwards just as he reached for the doorknob.

"Making zure Zendai's dressed." he muttered dismissively, pushing past the shorter boy and entering Sendai's room, closing the door again once inside.

Johnic couldn't see Sendai from where he was. Sendai's room was in an L-shape, and if it was looked at as a sort of hockey stick shape, he was standing at the end of the blade of the hocket stick, and he was about to turn the corner where the L-shape bends into a right angle to carry on further up the shaft of the stick. ()

He peered around the corner, expecting to see his boyfriend clad in tighter-than-usual low-rise jeans and a tight belly top, or some other outfit of the sort. He was pleasantly surprised when he was instead met with the sight of Sendai dressed much more skimpily than he had expected him to be. Johnic was even tempted to lock Sendai's bedroom door to eliminate the chance of Tucker getting curious and walking in so he could rape Sendai against his dresser right then and there.

But then again, raping Sendai right now would require the removal of his pants ... those damn tight black leather pants that looked _iso/i_ good on him ... only leather to just above the knee, with an 8-inch length of mesh over his knee, which was then met with leather the rest of the way down. The leather was so tight around his thighs and ass that it was very obvious that the lithe cat boy wasn't wearing anything underneath them.

Around his waist he wore a leather belt lined with three rows of small square silver studs. The waist of his pants hung so perilously low that his tail, which was black in colour and began to the base of his spine, was completely unrestricted, as it would not be had he been wearing any other pair of pants.

Just above his waistline, there was a roughly four-and-a-half-inch expanse of the pale, soft skin of Sendai's flat stomach exposed. Just below his easily visible ribs, the hem of a mesh shirt began, a shirt which fit Sendai's narrow chest perfectly. The mesh was weaved tighter than the mesh on his pants, but was still loose enough to remain see-through. The most noticable feature of the boy's chest was his nipples. The rosy pink peaks stood in stark contrast to the pale skin which surrounded it. The shirt ended at the underarms, and curved upwards to end in a black band around the base of his long, thin neck.

His hands were currently busy fumbling with the buckle of the leather collar he was fastening around his neck. To the hook of the collar there hung a small silver cat bell that jingled as he shifted the collar around, a small fish-shaped charm inscribed with the word 'kattunge' in tiny letters. Johnic remembered the collar, bell, and charm well: it was the first gift either of them had given the other, the Christmas after the fall when they started dating. It was a very special thing, to both him and his love.

Sendai's fingers kept working on the buckle of his collar. He bit his lip in concentration, and arched his neck a bit to try and make it easier, exposing more of that tantalizing throat of his, as pale and soft as freshly fallen snow, but scattered with hickies and bites. Most of the darker marks normally be concealed by the fall of the blonde parts of his hair, but that wasn't possible at the moment. Sendai had pulled back his hair into two small ponytails on either side of his head, and had shifted the shorter portions of his bangs to rest scattered across his forehead messily.

Before he even knew what happened, Johnic's legs had carried him over to where Sendai stood in front of his mirror, until he was standing just behind him. Sendai quickly spotted the blonde's reflection in the mirror, and he blushed.

"Isn't Tucker here?"

"Outzide zeh room." Johnic answered, his hands coming up and brushing Sendai's hands off of the collar. He began to do the collar up himself. "Told him I vas making zure you vere drezzed becauze I didn't know what zort of clothez you'd be vearing."

"You told me to dress slutty, so I went for the 'BDSM biker slut crackwhore' look." Sendai commented, shivering as Johnic's fingers brushed gently at the back of his neck as he did the collar up.

"Zo zhat's vhat you call it, jah?" Johnic teased, finally having finished doing up the collar, and lowering his arms. He moved closer to Sendai, and wrapped them around Sendai's waist. He leaned his head down, brushing his lips against Sendai's cheek. Sendai blushed, and averted his eyes from the mirror, where the reflected eyes of his Swedish boyfriend were staring at him. "Cute ..."

Sendai's cheeks went redder, and he reached hands down, placing them on top of Johnic's, and lacing their fingers together. He turned his head a bit, and nuzzled his cheek into Johnic's chest. "Love you ..."

"I love you too, kattunge ..." Johnic murmured, reamoving one of his hands from underneath Sendai's and gently gripping his chin with his fingers. He tilted Sendai's head back a bit, and stooped his head down, pressing their lips together.

"Augh ..." Tucker muttered, walking right past them and instead sitting down at Sendai's computer. He leaned down to plug the USB cord for his camera into the port on the tower. "Get a room."

"... this _is _my room." Sendai squeaked, pulling back and blushing deeply.

"Then get a shed." Tucker rolled his eyes, clicking away at the keyboard.

Johnic sighed softly, and placed a gentle kiss on Sendai's pouting lips, before unwrapping his arms from around Sendai's waist, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sendai suddenly became aware of how scantily-clad he was, and he blushed, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously. He walked to the closet and slid it open, digging inside a moment before extracting a baggy dark red hoosed sweater. He pulled it on and zipped it up, still shivering slightly. He looked over Tucker's shoulder, observing the screen with limited interest.

"Wow ... that vid is old." He muttered absent-mindedly.

Tucker pointed to the screen a moment. "And what have we here? Who could this masked character be?"

Sendai blushed heavily. "Oh God ... this is that vid?!"

Johnic sighed softly, and got up, walking to stand behind Sendai. He tapped Sendai's shoulder gently, nd he turned around. Johnic reached down and entwined their fingers together idly. "Kattunge ... I zhink I'm going to go home ..."

Sendai gazed up at him with a pout. "Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because zhere's no point in me zitting on the edge of your bed and vishing ve vere alone." His eyes darted up and narrowed on Tucker, before meeting Sendai's eues again. "Zo I'm juzt going to go home."

"Why don't you stay here and hang out with Tucker and I ...? Maybe you two will stop wanting eachother to die."

"I'll ztop vanting him to die vhen he acceptz me az your boyfriend inztead of zomeone you're juzt dating vor lookz."

"And I'll stop hating you when you stop dating Sendai, get a haircut, and learn to fucking talk, blondie." Tucker snapped, not even looking away from the computer screen.

Johnic glared daggers at him, but otherwise remained passive. "Zee vhat I mean, kattunge? He doezn't even recognize me az a perzon ... zo I'm going to leave ..."

Sendai clung to Johnic. "But what about the promise I made? You'll make me a liar ..."

"Ve can do zhat anozher time ... vhen you don't have your pezt of a bezt friend following you around everyvhere so ve can be alone togezher ... okay, kattunge?"

"But I've been waiting for you for so long ..." Sendai whispered, leaning close to Johnic's ear to that Tucker didn't overhear him. "You're going to leave me here horny with Tuck ..."

"I'm zorry ..." Johnic murmured. "But I can't do much about zhat ..."

"Yes you can." Sendai whimpered. "You can come upstairs with me and we can have sex in the bathroom."

Johnic frowned, wrapping his arms tightly around Sendai's shoulders. "I don't vant our firzt time to be a quickie over your bazhroom counter ... zhe time ve zpent togezher means too much to me. It zomezhing I vant to remember forever." He kissed Sendai's lips softly to console him. Sendai opened his mouth and whimpered needily in a silent request for Johnic to rething his decision. Johnic, however, didn't let it go far, and pulled away abruptly. Sendai hissed, and lurched forward, tugging on Johnic's collar and slipping his own tongue out to lick at the Swede's lips. Johnic stayed true to his word, though, and kept his mouth firmly closed. After about twenty seconds of trying to tongue an unresponsive Johnic, Sendai pulled back, and glared at him.

"Fine. Leave then." He pushed gently at his shoulders, pulling away and instead moving to sit beside Tucker.

"Johnic was tempted to apologize to Sendai, and hang out for a bit longer. But he saw the expression on Sendai's face, and knew he shouldn't push his luck.

"I'll ... zee you zoon, Zendai?" He hadn't meant it to come out as a question, but his voice quaked a bit at the end of hise sentence, making it sound like an enquiry.

Sendai didn't respond, and Johnic knew that that was his cue to leave. With a final sad look at his kattunge, Johnic left. He wandered home, his mind still left behind at his love's house.

() Funny story about that hockey stick reference ... one of my American friends read this, and asked me 'so like ... you made the reference to a hockey stick because you're Canadian, right?' and for a moment I didn't understand what they meant because I dunno ... I compared it to a hockey stick because that's what I'm farmiliar with. :P But I guess that makes their statement correct. xD

_I'VE GOT A FRIEND_

_HE'S HERE NOW_

_HE LIVES IN MY HEAD_

_WHEN I'M ALL ALONE_

_I TALK TO MY_

_STEREOMAN_

Mm Ellegarden how you sing english soo well your vocalist pronounces things better than a lot of english singers ...

:D This was written for my buddy Shawnaaa


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** YAOI. Angst, boys kissing, oral, catboy sex.

It had been a full seven days since Sendai had ordered Johnic to leave, right when they thought they'd finally have the chance to do what Johnic had wanted to ever since the couple had first met. Sendai hadn't even spoken a word to him all week. Johnic had called several times times a day every day, but he never got an answer. He often tried to talk to Sendai during their gym class, but he was promptly ignored. He tried to follow Sendai in the halls to get a moment alone with him, but he was effectively avoided. He even once tried to corner Sendai in the changeroom after gym and seduce him, but he seemed to have started changing in the bathroom as a means of avoiding further contact with the desperate fair-haired Swede.

He also noticed that Sendai seemed to have cut off relations with Tucker too. Sendai refused to be paired with Tucker during group work in their gym class, and he avoided even making _eye contact_ with his best friend.

That day, Johnic's usual partner was ill and absent, so he inconspicuously suggested that their coach pair him and Tucker together, as Sendai was absent as well. So while they were batting a badminton birdie to eachother, Johnic nonchalantly brought it up.

"Tucker ... vhat's going in vith Zendai lately?"

Tucker had to jump to hit back the birdie Johnic had hit up high. "You tell me ... you guys had a fight, didn't you?"

"I don't quite underztand vhy he'z angry at me ... but vhatever ... vhat did you do to pizz him off?"

"Well, after you left, we kinda chilled there in this really awkward silence. It was sorta scary, y'know? I though Sendai's brain was gonna explode from all the tension and everything ... so I asked him 'what did Model Blondie Boyfriend Super-Sexy Swede do this time?' and he just glared at me, pointed at the door ... and I knew better than to push it."

"Zo he hazn't zpoken to you zince Zaturday, eizher?"

"Nah. He's been skipping math too, 'cause I'm in his class."

"Iz he zkipping thiz clazz today too?"

"Yeah. The coach says he's dropping this class too."

"Vhat's he dropping it vhor?"

"Spanish, I think."

Johnic suppressed the sudden rush he felt when he imagined Johnic sitting in his lap and whispering dirty Spanish phrases into his ear. He gently bit his lip. "Vhell ... haz zhis ever happened to you bevore?"

"Oh, yeah ... I've put distance between him and a boyfriend loads of times. But he's never been this pissed off at me before." He leaned down low to hit the birdie back up, but missed, and instead straightened back up to look Johnic in the face. "You must really be something special to him."

Johnic made no verbal response, and so the silence wore on between them, broken only by the other students' voices echoing off the high ceiling of the gymnasium.

"Well ... are you gonna try to do anything about it?" Tucker asked after a few minutes' worth of silence.

"Zhould I?"

"Well yeah ... if you're waiting for Sendai to call you first, it ain't gonna happen. It he hasn't called you to apologize within a couple of days, you gotta do it yourself."

"... really?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Yes. If he knows it's your fault, he'll stay stubborn and keep ignoring you. So call him after school."

"He never pickz up zhough ..."

Tucker sighed in exasperation, and rolled his eyes again. "Then _igo over/i_ and apologize, Rocket Scientist."

Johnic stared down at his badminton racket for a moment. He looked up very suddenly, and locked eyes with Tucker, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "How do you even know he wants me back?"

"That's an easy one! He's avoiding you. It's obvious he wants you back because if he didn't he wouldn't be scared to see because he wouldn't care. He's avoiding contact with you because he's afraid that if he does see you, he'll get emotional and his defenses will crumble, and you'll have won."

"Zo vhy are you telling me zhis? I zhought you hated me vhor dating Zendai?"

"Oh, I do hate you. With a passion. Don't get me wrong. I wish you'd just put on a horned viking helmet, hop of a viking ship, and sail off the face of the planet with all your Swede buddies, but ... I guess, I hate seeing Sendai miserable like he is now. He's my best friend, y'know? I thought that I could be the person to make him happy, but it turns out I can't. I _so_ badly wish I was in your position, and ever since he started dating, I've been the same way with every one of his dates. Ever since we met, I've wanted to 'the one' for him ... but now, I can't see him with anyone other than you. He just wouldn't be happy. So ... y'know, congrats on winning the heart of the only person I've ever wanted to be with, you fucking Swedish _bastard_."

As if on cue, the bell to end the school week sounded. Tucker dropped his racket on the ground, and ducked under the badminton net, storming past Johnic and off to the changeroom. Johnic had been tempted to tear off after him, when the coach ordered him to stay behind and pick up any stray rackets, and take down the nets.

--

Gym had been the last period of the day, and so as soon as Johnic finished putting the equipment away, he headed to the changeroom, which was emoty by now, took a shower, and got dressed. He noted that jeans and a long-sleeved shirt overlapped by a t-shirt weren't exactly the prime clothes to be wearing when he planned to seduce Sendai, but he didn't have time to go home because if he stayed around his home too long, he'd be tempted not to go to Sendai's and instead hide in his room and brood. That route was not an option for him to take at the moment.

He put his long blonde hair up in a quick ponytail, and jammed his gym clothes into his bag. He stopped at his locker to collect the books he needed for his homework, and headed to his house to drop off his backpack.

--

It was Neko who answered the door this time. He looked up at the blonde teen standing guiltily on his doorstep with pursed lips and arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't think Sendai will want to see you." He remarked. "He hasn't left the house since yesterday, not even to go to school because he didn't want to see you or Tucker. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Johnic held the door open firmly as Neko tried to close it. "I _need_ to talk to him! I need to let him know I'm zorry! Pleaze! He doezn't have to forgive me, but I juzt need to let him know!"

Neko narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust you."

"Give the kid a break, Neko-kun." Johnic heard Uchiha Itachi's soft voice before he saw him appear, standing over Neko. "You and I both know Sendai doesn't want us meddling in his affairs. He wants to work things out by himself."

"... you really think, so 'Tachi-sama?"

"He's old enough to made these sort of decisions himself."

Neko sighed. "Fine ..." He turned on his heel, and gazed up at Itachi. "Can we go back to bed now?"

Itachi nodded. He reached down and took Neko's hand, leading him back to their room silently.

Johnic stepped into the house, and kicked off his shoes. He padded stealthily down the stairs, and slowly turned Sendai's doorknob. He found, with great displeasure, that it was locked.

He gently tapped on the wooden door with his knuckles, creating a hollow knocking sound. When he heard no response, he asked quietly

"Kattunge?"

From inside, he heard only silence for a moment, before there came a soft whimper. "C-come in ..." Then he heard a click, and the door was unlocked.

He slowly turned the knob, and pushed the door open. He saw only an empty portion of the room, and so he took a few steps further into the room. He got as far as standing at the foot of Sendai's bed, where he stopped, and gripped the rumpled covers of the bed, yanking them back only to find that there was no Sendai underneath them.

He frowned a moment, a considered his situation. There were a few key unusual things that had happened since he had knocked on the door. He mentaqlly backtracked.

Sendai's door was locked. This neither surprised nor worried Johnic. Sendai often locked his bedroom door whenever he was in the mood to be left alone.

The thing that had surprised Johnic most was the fact that not only did he _answer_ when his name was called, but he actually unlocked the door obediently. Johnic hadn't taken the time to consider the strange behavior when it happened, but now it was puzzling him. If Sendai was in a pissy mood, he would either ignore the knocking and pretend he wasn't home so you would go away, or he'd start yelling at you through the door, and throwing things at it.

And he would _never_ unlock his door. Because of his small stature, he had learned quickly that there was much more chance of him winning a fight if it was one of the verbal variety rather than the physical type. He was like an animal that way: if he knew his own weaknesses, he'd work to strengthen his defenses to avoid being backed in a corner. It was with this information that Johnic deduced that Sendai must be in the room, but that he much be hiding somewhere.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he was attacked by a flying object from behind. He had yelped on the way down, but only succeeded in being met with a faceful of blanket as the projectile held him down face-down on the bed.

However, since his assailant was substantially smaller than he was, he effortlessly rolled them over to his right, and put himself on top.

Sendai pouted up at him, and squirmed a bit underneath him. He made a whimpering noise, and turned his head to face the side, refusing to meet Johnic's eyes.

Johnic frowned. "Don't ignore me now. You're zeh vone who jumped on me in zeh virst place, Zendai."

"I had intended to stay on top of you."

"And vhat vere you planning on doing up zhere? I zhought you zaid you vanted me on top?"

"I was _planning_ on seducing you into insanity, until you violently rolled us over, and finally sexed me up the way I've been wanting you to since we met."

Johnic paused. "But ... I came here to zeduce you into begging me to zex you up like I've been vanting to zince ve virst met ..."

Sendai blinked up at Johnic. "... really?"

"Yeah." Johnic nodded. "I've only been rezizting you because you're a virgin, and I vould've velt guilty if I vould've prezzured you into having zex before you vere ready, and vhen have you regret it and break up vith me ... or to have you zhink I'm only dating you for zeh zex, becauze it'z not like zhat. ..."

Sendai blushed. "I-I never thought that ..."

"But you could have ... or I zhought zhat it vould ruin out relazhionzhip because it vould _become_ all about zeh zex. And I've ... had enough of zhose relazionzhips in zeh pazt ..."

"Back in Sweden?"

Johnic nodded. "I zlept with a different perzon at leazt evety two veeks ... and vas all becauze zeh zex velt good ... but you're different. I'm dating you becauze I love you, not becauze your zex drive is juzt az active az mine iz, and you vant zex all zeh time."

Sendai blushed, and turned his face away again. "Who says my sex drive isn't as active as yours?"

"Vhell ... I'm almost addicted to zex, if you zhink about it. I used to get laid every ozher day back home, and here I haven't gone pazt fingering you vor vour of vive monthz. I guezz ... I've never had a relazionzhip last this long, and I'm not uzed to zeh commitment. I vas vonce told by my zizter zhat I'm avraid of commitment. I didn't believe it zhen, but I underztand it now, and I zhink I'm over it." He reached down slowly, and placed his palm on Sendai's cheek, turning his head so their eyes met. He kissed Sendai's temple, then the tip of his nose, then once to each rose-tinted cheek, before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "You mean zo much to me, Zendai ... you mean more to me zhan zomezhing like zex ... I vould give it up completely just to have you with me az long az pozzible."

Sendai felt overwhelmed and speechless. He gave a soft sniffle, and then the tears began to pour from his eyes. Johnic gently whiped them away with his thumb, and he rolled to the side, to lay next to Sendai. His kitten auttomatically moved closer, and clung to his chest, crying into his broad shoulder. He felt soothed when a pair of warm arms enveloped his thin frame, and he felt fingers running slowly through his hair and petting his ears.

"B-but ..." He whimpered. "You could have both ..."

"I vould never ztop vorrying ..." Johnic muttered. "I vould be avraid to make a vrong move and loze you."

"You won't lose me ..." He moved from his place clinging to Johnic's chest and moved up a bit to kiss at the Swede's neck. "And besides ... I want us to be together for a long time ... and you plan to _never_ have sex with me?"

"Vor you, I'd give it up."

Sendai rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't last. I'm surprised you're not going all Swedish butt viking on me after having me completely ignore and avoid you for a week."

"I zpent the veek vondering if you'd even take me back and vondering vhy I vas such an idiot to try your nervez!"

"You were _not_. You wanted to plead my forgiveness because you wanted hot make-up sex."

Johnic frowned. "Zee? Even zhough I've gone vithout zex vor a vew monthz becauze I wanted to make zure you vere ready, you're ztill not taking me zeriously."

"... you think i'm not ready? How immature do you think I am?!"

"You're only vivteen!"

"You're only a few moths older than me, and you're treating me like a child!"

"I juzt vant to protect you!"

"From what, exactly?!"

"From making zeh zame miztakez I did! I'm protecting you vrom doing zhings you vill regret!"

"B-but Johnic ..." Sendai's voice quieted to a whimper. "I want to be with you forever ... so why would I regret this?"

Johnic paused a moment, and closed his eyes slowly, sighing heavily. "I'm zo bad vith zteady relazionzhips ..."

Sendai returned to clinging to the blonde's chest. "Well ... I've made up my mind. I'm going to wait for you, just like you waited for me to say what I just said a few minutes ago. I'll wait for you until you want me again."

Johnic frowned, and hugged him tightly. "I do vant you ... don't ever zhink zhat I don't."

"Then what do you want me to think?"

"I vant you to underztand zhat I'm only doing zhis becauze I don't vant zhis to be a ztrain on our relazionzhip."

"But why can't it be, Johnic? Why can't it be a test? If we can't have all the aspects of any other relationship, then ..." His voice quieted to a tinny whisper. "... maybe we shouldn't be together ..."

"I juzt don't vant the zame kind of relazionzhip as I've had back home. You mean more to me zhan zhat."

Sendai pulled back and pushed Johnic's arms off of him. He narrowed his eues. "That's what _you_ want?" He hissed.

"Yah."

"It's always you! What about what _I_ want, Johnic?! I've been trying to find the perfect guy ... someone kind, affectionate, thoughtful, charismatic, and sexy ... I finally find him, and he's a million times more awesome than I ever could have imagined ... all blonde and buff and Swedish ... with a sexy accent ... and really really nice eyes ... rock hard abs you can grate cheese on ... long blonde hair that I can braid and play with ... super-suckable nipples ... and a nice big, thick cock that will feel _so_ good sliding in and out of me ..."

With that, Johnic zoned out completely, his mind filled with images of his kattunge squirming and writhing and moaning in desire. A willing body pinned beneath him, wanting nothing else in the universe except him. Begging him and pleading him to go _deeper_ and _harder_ and _faster_. His breath panted out raggedly, at erratic intervals, with a sweet, husky moan of _"J-Johnic ..!_ his skin sex-flushed with exertion, his rosy pink, slightly kiss-swollen lips parted as he gasped sharply, his eyes wide and glazed, his dark bangs pasted to his pasted to his forehead and cheeks, slicked with sweat.

Suddenly, Johnic became more fully aware of the fact that he hadn't gotten laid since he left Sweden several mlnths ago. His cock was pressing uncomfortably against the denim of his jeans.

"... and you never take a moment to think about what _I_ want!" Sendai paused in his ranting, waiting for a response. He observed Johnic's unattentive expression, which could also be described by 'staring off into nothingness with glazed, distant eyes.' A quick glance down also told Sendai that Johnic was hard. Very hard. His eyes snapped back up, and he noted that Johnic was still wearing that very distracted, glazed expression.

With a slight smirk, Sendai set to work on his personal objective: seducing Johnic into surrendering and bending completely to his will.

He moved closer to Johnic, and leaned in to kiss his neck gently. His right hand ventured down, and slipped into his loose jeans and under the waistband of his boxers. He ran the tips of his fingers up and down the length of that impressive erection.

Johnic gave a jolt as he felt Sendai's nails gently scraping his underside. He stared down at Sendai with wide eyes. His kattunge only smirked in response, as his other hand pushed up the hem of Johnic's shirt. He brushed his fingers along Johnic's hipbone, and upwards. He earned a sharp gasp as he rubbed his fingers against a sensitive spot that had been the result of a skiing accident and a broken leg. The nerves around the area were somewhat off, and this caused that area to be incredibly over-sensitive.

His body reacted unconsciously, and he tilted his hips into Sendai's soft touch. Everything that he had just said was completely lost as all three of these sensations meshed together, into a dizzying state of ecstasy.

He bit his lip gently as he felt a warm, slippery, somewhat rough tongue circling the shell of his ear.

"Z-Zendai ... z-ztop ..." Sendai wrapped his fingers around Johnic's cock, and squeezed him gently in response. "Zendai ..."

Sendai looked up at him, and smiled innocently. "Yes?"

"I don't zhink you know vhat you're getting yourzelf into ..."

Sendai rolled his eyes. "Oh really?"

"You're not ready yet, kattunge ..."

Sendai narrowed his eyes, but smiled playfully. "I think I'll be the judge of that." In seconds, he was on top of Johnic, straddling the Swede's hips with his thighs. He yanked up Johnic's shirt, and stripped it off, tossing it into some obscure corner of the room.

"Z-Zendai!" Johnic yelped, gasping sharply as Sendai's fingers began to fodles his nipples into hardness. He smirked, and leaned down to lap at one of the pebble-like pink nipples, biting down playfully, eliciting a low moan from his blonde partner. Another quick bite with his small but sharp teeth and there was blood trickling from the right nipple. Sendai sucked on it eagerly, removing any trace amounts of blood. He moaned as the metallic taste overwhelmed his senses. Johnic panted and squirmed, but bit his lip, no longer bothering to try and push Sendai away. He had officially surrendered. Sendai had won.

_IF YOU CATCH ME WITH MY HANDS IN THE TILL, I PROMISE YOU, GIRL, I WASN'T TRYING TO STEAL _ "Death to Los Campesinos" by Los Campesinos

Written for my buddy, :iconcellardwellar: Moooosic I'm listening to: "_Wait, wait, I'm a gentleman in training; wait, wait, are you a professional in finding love? And in the bathroom is where I want yooou ... against a graffitied wall; we know no love at all; and just to see your body, in a place so tacky; well, there's no better irony in my own depravity_" "In the Bathroom Is Where I Want?" by Nightmare of You


End file.
